The Soul
by Lady Cascada
Summary: Ever since the beginning, Sunny has known about Kyle. And even then, she'd known that she loved him. But is he actually alive or just her imagination? Sunny and Kyle's story told from beginning to end, Rated T for Kyle later on
1. Prologue

Hello! This is a new fanfiction that I thought about trying out. Sunny and Kyle don't get a large role in the story, do they? Well, in thsi one, it's all about them. From the time of Sunny getting in her host body to Kyle finding her.

Enjoy!

* * *

I had already been warned about this. The first few seconds of this life were not mine. Were not mine to control. It was hers. The last few moments of her life. But the aftershock of it still walloped me.

_It was so pretty here! I wonder why Kyle left me. Los Vegas was beautiful this time of year. And I had to watch over my mother, I couldn't just leave her here! The sun soaked through my jacket and I remembered that they jacket wasn't necessary. I take it off and hang it on the hook by the kitchen. My mother was asleep upstairs. I go to the kitchen she has and begin to cook. I am at a limit because the cupboards are almost , there iis enough for me to make something before I go to the store. I do not need Kyle here to take care of me..._

Kyle..the name sounded so familiar. And the feeling that came after it was a warm and heady glow that made me tremble. Why?

_...yet I feel a deep pain deep in my throat that makes it hard to swallow. I wish he was here now! Foolishly, I put my hand down on the counter and immediately yelp as I feel the smooth edge of the blade on my hands. I watch in mild disbelief as the blood rolls off my finger and hit the granite table top. If Kyle were here, then he would make fun of me for it. I would have liked that. I scavage around for a bandage and find one stacked high above the dishes. I have to stand on my tippy toes to reach it. If Kyle was here, he could have gotten it for me and made fun of my height again. I miss him! There was a door bell sound. I whip my hand down on my jean and went to get the door. There was only two people standing there. I think that one is a doctor. One has deep olive skin and wavy blond hair, a slight smile on her face. The other was wearing a white lab coat and he was more guarded. The woman came forward with a pie in her hand._

_" Hey, I'm Amada and we are new to the neighborhood so...Here!" She gives me the ie and it smells wonderful, like warm apples. I stare at it for a while before I snap out of it._

_" Oh, how rude of me! My name is Jodi and I...uh, must seem so rude to you. Do you want to come in?" I ask more out of cutesy._

_" Oh, no thank you," This time it is the man that says it," But if you would not mind, Could you please help us get back to our street?"_

_The woman laughs nervously." Um..there is something that we need to do and we can't do it if we have no idea where our house is."_

_" Oh yeah, sure." I say and step out of the door step. That was the last thing that I remember before I inhale something that smells like raspberries. And the universe went black._

That was it? Nothing else? Was that how they got her? I didn't even get to see Kyle's face! Even the thought of him was too much to bear and I shuddered again. But I could never see him, I remembered that. Droplets of something fell from my eyes and down my temple.

" She's in pain! Somebody get me some No-Pain," A calm voiced ordered. Then softly," It's fine. You're safe. Now, please open your eyes." It was this gentle voice that finally burst through my misty circle. My eyelashes twitched and opened. Everything was so clear here. So beautiful. There was an unfamiliar fifth scent that I never wanted to give up. With it I could smell the slightly flowering something in the air, the almost intoxicating smell that seemed to be coming from me and the nothing smell from the room. My heart thumped fast at that; She had hated hospitals. I flinched when a soft pressure was applied to my leg. But it was a motherly sort of woman and I relaxed. Her face, eyes and hair were different colors of coffee.

" Are you in there properly?" She asked. It took me a while to remember how to talk.

" Yes, I-I think so." She seemed to be waiting for something. I said slowly." My name is...Sunlight Passing Through the Ice.' She beamed at me.

" And my name is Healer Wickers.' I gave her a weary look before I remembered that she was night from the planet of the Bears.

" You are from the Fire world, aren't you?" I asked softly.

" Yep," She said proudly." But I am getting ahead of myself with this thing. I bet you want to see your host body. The mirror is in the bathroom." I thanked her and got off the cot that was slightly too stiff for my taste. I marbled at my smooth ivory skin and how slim the fingers were. Was this actually me? The tiles felt very strange beneath my foot, too cold and much too white. I needed color. This girl was a drawer so she was uncomfortable in plain colors. I flicked on the bathroom lights and flinched against the brightness of it.

My back hit the wall and I gasped quietly. A dull sensation drummed in the back of my head. I rubbed it and stood in front of the mirror, dropping my hand in suprise. The face-my face-was quite tiny. The shape of the face was all right, pale and heart shaped and soft somehow. My eyes were almond shaped and a strange dark color with the silver sheen behind the color. Slim patches of hair was above the eyes,very thin. My mouth was held perfectly still, in a surprised pink O. And everywhere, think heavy strokes of black hair going below where the mirror showed.

This was my face now. And mine alone. It was much different from my past body in the Bears. Much sofater and thinner and less mass. But I looked so thin and pale and sick. I was strickened. How could I give myself such a rough awakening?

" Healer Wickers, is there any food here? I think that I am a little malnourished." My stomach grumbled loudly and I blushed.

" Of course,' She said,' I'll have a tray sent up to you and you can be on your way home then." I watched her leave the room and settle back on the mattress thing. Earth was strange. There were so many limits. This body didn't seem to be able to lift many weights or run many miles or anything like that.

How was it that this body didn't even care about food? No, there was only one urge that this body had. Only one thing that it wanted...

Kyle.

There was that name again. A picture painted across my mind, strong shoulders, dark hair and snowy Saphire eyes. I shuddered again. Why though? He was only a human..

The docter came in with my food and I picked at it. Even without much appetite, I devoured everything in fifteen minutes.

" You must be very hungry," Healer Wickers said lightly, but smiling." Me too. I could eat a dozen cheeseburgers and still have room for desert. This body loves to eat."

" But it doesn't look like it," I said, looking at her. She seemed so tiny and slender with the most narrow waistline I had ever seen.

" You are too kind," She said," It's mostly thanks to the diet supplements that I take. It's call Health. If you want I could give you some. Would you like that?"

" Yes, please," I said," I would love that." I put down my shake abruptly, the color of blue the can was upset me for some reason. The healer noticed.

" What is it?" She asked.

" This..person keeps coming to my mind," I whispered," A human and I don't know what this emotion is...I-It's nothing. I'll handle it." The healer didn't look convinced but the suspicion didn't last very long. Souls weren't suspicious of each other. It wasn't in our nature.

" Well, if the face continues to bug you then come talk to a Seeker or something," When she said Seeker, I noticed that her lips thinned out slightly," But I would prefer if you talked to a Comforter because they tend to be more understanding." I bobbed my head.

" Yes of course," I said and stood up. The thick shiny hair slapped across my face and I spat some of the ends out.

" Yeah," The healer said with an apologetic smile," This bodies are very hard to go into. They can resist us. Or set us back. Humans so so many limits,"

" I noticed," I muttered.

" But it will be okay," She said. Then got out a clipboard." Now what was your name again?"

" Sunlight Passes Through the Ice," I said in a whisper. She wrote it down and extended an arm.

" Nice you to meet you," She said," And I hope that you have a good life term here."

I took her arm.

" And I thank you."

* * *

That was a short chapter I know. The others will be longer don't worry. Some reviews would be nice. I could really use of the ideas since in the book, Stephanie Meyers didn't say anything about her or Kyle. Ideas and criticism would be very nice. And I'll try to update as soon as possible.

-Lady Cascada


	2. First Sight

This is um..eight seven years later because she meets Kyle when she's twenty eight so...I'll just skip a few years to the good part.

I do not own the Host.

* * *

The sun felt good on my skin and the light breeze tickled my face. Touch The Skies was in her bedroom along with her boyfriend, Burning Sage who was in the kitchen looking for something to eat. Touch The Skies was my mother and Burning Sage was her boyfriend. They were both very nice but all souls were. It had been nice that they let me go to the store to get myself something new to wear for no reason at all. Glass Spires and Cira were going with me, excited to see me out of the house for the first time in a couple of weeks. Glass spires was waiting for me at her car, snapping her phone shut as she drove. He hair was cut close to her skull, braided in one long braid down her back, her skin as dark as her eyes. He hair was blond. Cira was the only one who kept her host name. And she was so tiny I didn't notice her at first.

" It's about time that you got out of your house," Glass Spires said, trying to sound stern but ending up giving a slight smile that I caught from the glass.

" Sorry but Touch The Skies wanted me to stay with her until Burning Sage was settled into the house," I shrugged my shoulders lightly," The whole week has been hectic."

" You know that The Everlasting Seasons still wants to talk to you," Cira said quietly," I don't know why you keep standing him up."

" He's not..my type," I said,' He left the Origin and lived in two other places before here but..He's not the..right person. I thought that somebody else would have liked him."

" A lot of girls do," Cira told me, her expression serene," But he just prefers you." My throat clogged up with emotion and I stared out of my window. The Everlasting Seasons was a very nice man with red hair and soft green eyes but I couldn't bring myself to ever imagine us to be together. No matter how many times that I told myself that I was being stupid, I couldn't shake off the feeling that my future mate was not in this town. Maybe that was why my past three relationships ended up pretty bad. But of course, I had cried each time. Even in the time that I had spend here, there was something more to all of this. I just knew it. Something was wrong. My jumbled thoughts were interrupted by Glass Spires cutting off the engine.

" You know,' She said," There is a bigger person then the Everlasting Seasons. She's lived on seven past planets before this one. He name is Wanderer. I saw her when I went on that trip to Arizona."

" Did she seem nice?" Cira asked.

" I dunno but her host body did not look nice. She kind of creeps me out-what do you guys want to get first?" I shrugged; I didn't need anything actually. I'd only tagged along because Glass Spires had begged me to.

" What about you, Cira? What do you need?"

" Now that you mention it, I need a new jacket..," She trailed off.

" What? But We live in Las Vegas." I said.

" I know but ..still, I need a new one. My old one is a little bite too small on me now." Cira said, to spare me. I gave her a grateful look.

" You're so tiny though." Glass Spires teased lightly." How do you overgrow anything?"

" By stretching out the fabric until it doesn't fit anymore," Cira replied.

" You didn't have to say anything so literal," Glass Spires pouted. I smiled at their childish acts. When Glass Spires wanted to go on a shopping trip, I could always count on it lasting for a few hours. First, she'd go to a few designer places and try on a few outfits. Then, she'd say that none of them fit her and drag us to a few small stands before she decided on the first outfit that she had ever tried on and say that the size was too loose or something. Then, the process would start all over again until Cira would practically beg her if they could get something else.

" Why don't we get Sunlight's stuff first?" Glass Spires suggested, surprising me. I raised my eyebrows at her.

" Come on," She gushed, pulling out a puppy dog face,' _Pleeaaseee_, you said that you would come with me to buy some things!" I crossed my hands slightly, crossed.

" But I thought that you meant for you and Cira. Isn't that how things usually work?" I bit my lip to wait for her response. There was a wild twinkle in her eyes that made me wary.

" But now, I say that we search for some things for you first. We always put you off last so now, you are our top priority!" I looked from her pouting face to Cira's face, which was that famous ' _please-agree-or-else-here-comes-the-water-works_ face that she pulled off so well. I huffed silently, smiling.

" Fine," I said," But if you try to put in anything puffy or wide sleeved then I will not come the next time that you invite me."

" I'll keep that in mind," Glass Spires said and pulled me gently towards her favorite store. I sighed mentally and cringed; What had I gotten myself into? I spend the better half of the next thirty minutes trying on a bunch of outfits that Cira and Glass Spires had chosen. I modeled out the black dress reluctantly for her as I came out of the dressing room for the dozenth time.

" How about this?" I asked, once again braced for the rejection.

" I dunno, I think that it looks a little too dark for your skin color and the sleeves are a little bit too short and the neckline is too modest. Cira, what do you think?"

" Yeah, same thing and you're kind of short..no offense...so I don't think that a long dress would work. Maybe if we cut sort of cut it at the bottom..but that would ruin everything...,"

" Back to the dressing room," I sighed. Glass Spires gave a reluctant giggle at my expression. For the next couple of times, I stayed in the small dressing room. Honestly, I didn't know why I had agreed to this in the first place.

" Oooh, that's perfect!" Glass Spires said.

" Yeah..it suits you, Sunlight Passes Through the Ice!" Cira said in admiration. The dress was, in my opinion, too tight and too short. The neckline was sort of modest, dropping down to above my chest like the curve of a heart, accented with black lace and short sleeves, trimmed with velvet lace along the sides. The criss-cross pattern of the neckline was copied on the back, a bit lower then the neckline. The dress itself was a dark purple that was almost mistaken for black and came to my calf. A small, modest slit raced up my leg, revealing the violet underskirt.

" I don't like it," I muttered, sullen.

" But ti looks stellar on you. You have to get it!" Glass Spires said, smiling. That little smile knocked over my strong line of defense.

" Urgh, fine, but I will like to note that I got this over my protest."

" Yeah, yeah, just get the pretty dress." Cira piped up and laughed a high pitched bell sound. She had been a beautiful Flower, so delicate and so pretty. I smiled and groaned at the same time but, nevertheless, got the dress.

" Finally, you didn't have to be so stubborn about it," Glass Spires said mockingly. I took it regardless and we moved on. Cira's dress was a little harder to look at. Cira was just so tiny, so in the end, we ended up going to the teenager aisle, with all of the skin tight dresses and everything. Cira wasn't too thrilled either. But she found a dress that she liked and went to the dressing room to get changed. I sat down on one of the hard, stiff chairs with Glass Spires.

" Aren't you tired of shopping yet?" I asked her.

" No," She replied," It never gets old. Without me, you two wouldn't go shopping every week. Then, what would happen?"

" We'd be.."

" Don't answer that." Cira came out in a pink and black dress, short and with rather puffy sleeves and a slim waist line. Her red hair fell in waves behind her back and the straight vertical cut on her left thigh was restitched with heavy dark thread.

" It's pretty," I told her. It went perfectly with her delicate frame.

" You think? Well, I don't know..,"

" You'll get it," Glass Spires said,' It looks amazing on you. You cannot pass this up. My turn!" Me and Cira exchanged a brief look.

" I'm going to..um...get myself a pretzel." I said," I'm hungry." That part was almost a lie but not really. I was hungry but not hungry enough for it to be an emergency. Glass Spires didn't look up from the dress that she was admiring.

" Um-hm, yeah..yeah, go ahead." She said absentmindedly. I shook my head vigorously at her single minded tactics; it was like she couldn't think about more then one thing at a time. So I stood up and grabbed my purse, not like it mattered. I didn't need to pay for my food but it was just a convenience;plus my phone was in there. I pushed through the crowd of souls, acknowledging their greetings with a brief smile or a greeting. But my attention was diverted. The mall sure was packed up with security today. I don't know why but it made me a little nervous.

" Healer Wickers, what a surprise," I said in shock," I thought that you were at the hospital?" My statement came out sounding like a question. She looked up from the shirt she was admiring and smiled.

" I was but it's my daughter's birthday and I wanted to be with her," She smiled and added," She's turning three."

" Oh," I said in surprise," Is she with a soul?"

" No, I wouldn't give her up to be a host. No, she'll stay human. But it won't matter. She has such a shy emotion to her, she won't be as violent as humans are, don't you worry. How are you coping, though?"

" Huh? Oh, I'm fine, I guess. Glass Spires took me and Cira shopping.' I said truthfully.

" Oh, that's nice. Shouldn't you return to them, then?" She asked.

" I...I'm going to get a pretzel,' I said shyly," One habit that this body can't get rid of is the fact that it loves to eat. I don't know how she managed to stay so skinny before."

" Humans were strange. Well, bye, then Sunlight Passing Through the Ice," She added as I moved away.

" Uh..yeah..," I said startled," Good-bye to you too." She smiled at me and then I left, ordered my food and sat down, eating it before Cira and Glass Spires could come get me. The mall was a beautiful place, so peaceful but there was somethign wrong about the place. I'd tried to tell a Comforter about it once and she hadn't been much help, though she did make great cookies.

No, there had to be more to life then this. There had to be. Maybe the bright lights of Las Vegas was getting to me. I'd always wanted to see California. Or New York. Somewhere that was just different. Somewhere new.

Somewhere exciting.

" Hey! Sunlight Passes Through the Ice!" I looked up automacticly. Everlasting Seasons was standing over me, smiling.

" Hi, Damon,' I said as a reflex and he smiled. For some reason, my heart thudded and I looked down. I really didn't want to talk to him right now. Please, I needed somebody to come in and save me...

" Sunlight Passes Through the Ice!" Cira yelled excitedly," Where are you? It's time to go." I stood up gratefully and gave Damon a sad smile.

" Nice meeting you,' I said and he flashed a smile and left. I sighed and walked over to Cira, wondering just what she had found.

" Are you ready to go?" She asked and I smiled. I stared out the window on the return way home, sighing. They bid m good night and I returned it as quickly as I could. Mom smiled at me as I went to my room, changing quickly to shorts and a plain T-shirt.

Life on earth was so different then at the bears. More complex individuals and more demanding emotions. Sometimes, nightmares would plague me for a while and my comforter would recommend different types of health supplements but I denied them all. I watched as the sky turned to a deep purple color and suddenly opened my window to let in some air. The stuffy air was getting to me and I lied down again.

I closed my eyes...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

There was a scratching sound near the base of my bed. My eyes opened up in alarm and I sat up, tugging my blankets around me. My heart beat wildly. There was s shape crouched at the end of my room, so dark, I couldn't see any features. It turned and seemed to sstare directly at me. I shuddered and backed up, sobbing quietly.

As the man passed by the light, I caught sight of shocking Sapphire eyes and my breathing stopped.

Kyle. It was Kyle. He had come back after all.

Hands tugged at m, yanking me out of my apathy and pulled me roughly over his shoulders. I was too far gone to even think about being afraid and felt the breath being knocked out of my breath as he went down the sdie of the house.

All the while, I faced a huge problem. Yes, he was Kyle but he was human. No silver gleamed behind his eyes at all.

_But he was Kyle._

He paused and looked behind at me, breathing wildly, his chest heaving. He bit his lip like he was thinking and threw me in the pasenger seat and took off. I stared uncomprehendingly at him. After a while, he turned to look at me grudgingly and I flinched at the venom in his eyes.

Hard accusing eyes. He wasn't the man I loved. I looked down sadly and my heart throbbed. He didn't love me at all. Only the body. Heart coursed through me and I bit my lip hard. As he rolled to a stop, he leaned over the clinch me in. Again, I was surprised by the hard look in his eyes.

Why would he look at me like that? Then, I suddenly got it. I was a soul and he resented me. I stared at him for a while, debating on whether or not to speak. He oculdn't be that much mad at me so I just looked up and said quietly, in a strange way that I never wanted to say again,' You're Kyle, aren't you?"

* * *

Chapter up! Sorry about the delay but I guess that I needed to go back and revise things. This definitely wasn't my favorite prt to write but it was needed. Thanks for all of you who reviewed. I'll post as soon as I can.

_ Lady Cascada


	3. Journey

_**Thank you to everybody who had reviewed! I know my updates have been kind of slow but I hope that the next couple of chapters will make up for it. **_

_**I do not own The Host.**_

* * *

**_Kyle P.O.V_**

Jeb was going to freaking kill me for this. No, he would throw me into the spring and then shoot my head off. Fine, he could do whatever to me after this was all voer, though it still pissed me off that I was the one being painted as the villian right now. I was the idiot who allowed a paraiste into the safe haven for humans.

And if Jared could have his...parasite girlfriend, then I could get the parasite out of Jodi's body and get her back.

Wanda would help. She'd better.

I crouched lower bhind the ferns and watched as the sun climbed down steadily and cursed myself for not aacting sooner. But it had to be done because there had been Seekers in her neighborhood last night. Only for Jodi would I risk my neck and walk out into the paraiste world to get her back.

So...my hunch had been correct after all. She was staying with her mother. If I was alos correct, then the room overlooking the sunrise would be her room. She loved the colors and loved to paint them. I clenched my teeth together against the whirlpool of emotion that threatened to overflow.

A small beam of light shown and a slender figure went out of the house.

Jodi. It was Jodi.

The first thing that I felt was relief and a fierce longing to be there next to her. But as I looked at those eyes, with the silver sheen behind them,. I felt enraged. That paraiste was not leaving this palent. I was going to kill it. Slowly. Painfully.

But it was so much more than anger that I felt at the moment. It was Jodi and our years of seperation had not changed some aspects of her appearance. She was still slender, still dark haired, still fair skinned and she still had that air of innocence to her. Or maybe it was the parasite.

Jodi..the thing looked out of the window and made a few sketches with loose movements and then I sighed. After a few minutes, she went back to her room.

Even if she did look like Jodi, would she remember me at all? Would she even know me?

I glanced behind me as I had been for a few hours. Even if there were only a few people in this neightborhood, some of them could be Seekers. And I didn't have time to be delayed, although if I had it my way, then I would let them all burn in hell.

Jodi.. I had to get Jodi.

And I had to act a fast as I could. The only reason I was doing this was because I clung onto some vain hope that Jodi was still in there somewhere. I crept forward, feeling the gravel crunch underneath my shoes. Just as I was nearing the door, a dark shape moved in front of me.

' Damned cat," I cursed and bit back a string of cusses. They were no use to me. Yet. I would save them for when I got home. That would piss off Ian for sure. The black cat glanced at me lazily.

" Meeoowwwww," It purred and ran away, without a backwards glance. I wish I could show that cat what I thought of it but I was on a tight deadline.

I had about thirty minutes before the parents came home and I had to get Jodi out of here and back to base by then. The hosue wasn't that steep, and the first story dented out slightly which I used to hoist myself up. I sat down and grabbed hold of the window ledge. No time to rest, I had to get Jodi.

Her room was only a few feet above my head. Using only my hands, I felt at the rim and realized that her window wasn't even down. How annoying but oddly helpful right now. The lacy curtains fluttered, obscurring my hands which I withdrew quickly.

I sucked in a deep breath and twisted, jabbing myself in ther ribcage, but otherwise allowing me to twist around and get inside the room. I searched quickly and found her frozen at the foot of her bed.

She was missing a shoe, her jeans slightly frayed, and a goofy smiling bunny on her black T-shirt.

Beautiful.

Her mouth went slack when she saw me but I didn't pause.

I grabbed her by the arm and threw her over my shoulder, tensing in antisipation for the blood curdling scream. It never came.

My heart quickened at the thought of her dead. Maybe the parasite had clawed its way out of her brain. Maybe Jodi was dead right now in my arms. I swallowed back venom and dropped down the two story jump.

I absorbed the impact on the balls of my feet, thought the aftershocks left me stumped. I risked one glance behind me, to see Jodi's intelligant eyes staring at me with curiousity.

I clenched her in tightly when I got to the car and drove as twice the legal speed limit. My hands tightened on the steering wheel until the skin around my hands went white. I'd done it. I'd gotten her back.

I stared at the girl besides me to find that her eyes were vacant. Was she already dead then? Did I do all of this for nothing? I took a deep breath to calm myself.

A quiet voice muttered," You're Kyle, aren't you?"

* * *

_Sunny P.O.V_

I bit my lip, waiting for his responce.

"Yeah, who are you?" His tone was absoloutely neutral, like he was talking to a stranger. Worse, he was being polite. I nearly cried.

" Sunlight passing through the ice," I whispered, my heart fluttered at finally finding Kyle. There a violant trob of sadness, however. How much pain had Kyle been in since he was gone? Kyle cleared his throat tightly.

" So, um...how's life?" I could tell that he was working hard to keep a conversation going.

" Fine, kinda. Things have been quiet." My voice dwindled." You missed my birthday."

" Really? I thought it was next month?" His eyebrows disappeared in his hair and I giggled slightly.

" How have things been for you, Kyle," I asked and he froze. Maybe it was too much? His big hands clenched on the seats and I wished that I could raech out to touch his hands. But from the disgust on his hands, I knew that he would shake me off.

" Fine, a little too hot for my taste but, yeah," He said casually. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face and I visibly relaxed. He was the Kyle that I'd been dreaming about. He had to be. But there were dark shadows underneath his eyes and I wondered just how long he'd been searching for me.

" How long have you been in Jodi's body?" He asked suddenly, without tact. My heart nfearly shattered. Of course, he would want the body. He didn't want me. The sting of betrayal was near my heart and I choked on my next breath. Why should I be so suprised? I bet he thought that I was evil.

" A few nights before you disappeared. When I got home, you weren't there. You never returned from your extended trip, I take it?' My voice was mute, small enough so I could keep the agony out of it.

" Hm," He said curtly and turned his attention back to the road. I glanced at his speed-o-meter and gasped.

" Slow down! You're going five miles over the speed limit!" I said hysterically. The Seekers would find him and I didn't want anyone to come i between me and Kyle anymore.

" Right. Damn, I keep forgetting," the needle drifted until it was right on the speed limit. His mouth went sour, probably because he was use to fast things.

' Where are you taking me?" I asked after a few attempts to sound aloft.

" Somewhere," He said. Was it just me or did it sound like there was more hope in his eyes? My stomach lurched with a tingly feeling of excitement. It had been so long since I'd felt that way. And now, after six years of searching for the right person, it was hard to believe that the person I'd been looking for was sitting right next to me.

If only things had been on better turns. If only he didn't hate me. Yes, I kenw that he was reluctant to talk to me. His mouth would quirk into a frown whenever he adknowledged me.

My heart sank as he pulled over to the middle of nowhere and the tires lurhced. I grabbed my seat in alarm.

" We're here,' He said flatly.

* * *

Sorry. Was this a short or a bad chapter? I apologize for the long delay in writing this chapter but I was drawing up a blank.

Thanks to anyone who reviewed this.


	4. True Fear

I do not own th host.

* * *

I reluctantly stepped out of the car and felt the humidity for the first time. It was hot and the endless piles of sand made the place seem to stretch on for acres and acres.

Kyle was right behind me and places something around my eyes. I began to panick and stumbled around. Hnads caught me before I could really fall and embarrass myself.

" Calm down," Kyle snapped. I felt hurt; he'd never snapped at me before. Then, he seemed to compose himself." Relax. I'll guide you. Just hold on tight so that you don't get lost."

I clung willingly to his strong arms and walked forward. The dryness in my mouth reminded me of how thristy I was and my jeans would really stiffening in the scorching heat. But I took it without complaint. There was almost no sound to tell me what was going on. The air got hotter and hotter until sweat had coated my shirt against my skin.

I wanted so badly for a drink of water but couldn't bring myself to address Kyle Childish as it was, I was still mad that he had snapped at me. I felt betrayed, a funny emotion seeing as he had done nothing wrong. The air was worse than the heat, dry and scorching My hair was flat against my scalp and before soon, the air had fanned out my shirt until it felt liike I was earing cardboard.

Miles upon miles and nothing below my feet hand chanced. Kyle was silence next to me, so he at least was content with where we were going. My stomach had curled itself into a little ball, growling half heartedly, yearning for the meals that would never come. I licked my dry lips once, to moisture them and found that my tongue was drying out.

The thought of pure, blissful water taunted me with ever breath that I took. My head pounded. Worse than my stomach was my feet. Several hours or so later, I could barely feel them. I'd always been slight and soft on my pysique and I wasn't use to all this physical labor. Soon, it felt like I was dragging two pieces of steel lead bars to my feet.

The ground beneath my feet began to get stepier and slippery. Kyle had to help me once when I nearly fell on my head, though I oculd tell that he wasn't thrilled about it. I blushed and felt like dying because his rejection was there, plain and simple.

By some unknown signal, Kyle stopped. I assumed that we'd reached out destination because Kyle removed my blindofl after that. I squinted agaisnt the suddenly darkness, a startling contract to the hot sun that had been highlighting my blindfold for that long trek here. He shoved a bottle in my hands, turning away coldly.

" There, drink that,' He said and turned away, to get a torch from nearby. I uncapped the bottle of water gingerly, with shaking fingers and brought the bottle to my lips. I took careful sips, knowing that if I drank it too fast that I would most likely throw it back up. The water soothed my parched lips and quieted down my stomach slightly.

Soon, I was well enough for me to watch Kyle from the corner of my eye. I noticed vaguely that the air was myrkier and moister than out there but the geater part of mt coectration was on Kyle and what he was doing.

He was drinking from his own water but seeming more alert than I was. I remembered that he was always up and running. The thought made me smile but it vanished when I realized wheree I was. The cave was widened out with only a handful of branching out paths. In the distance, I could hear loud excited babbles that were coming closer.

I begant o panick again, standing up and inoring the proesting of my legs. Kyle's head snapped up and his lips skimmed over his teeth in a snarl.

" Dman! I foregot how nosy every body was." He said and then threw out his arm and pushed me behind hiim. I clung onto the back of his shirt as footsteps begant to sound and the noises died down when a crowd formed in front of us. There was excitement on their faces; a fe woman were laughing.

" Kyle!"

" So you returned!"

" Kyle, you're back!"

" Where have you been!"

The voices were loud and noisy, bouncing off my eardrums and raising to a deafening scream. I shuddered. They were humans, all of them. Loud, violant humans with their weapons and their anger...

Almost as though drawn to my small shudder, every pair of eyes shifted to me. I trembled back behind Kyle. Tears formed at my eyes when I saw the vicious ways that they were looking at me. The back of the cave poked at my back and Kyle backed up until he wa shielding me.

" What they hell is this, Kyle?" An angry voice said. Standing in front of Kyle was a man who looked exactly like him, same snowy blue eyes, sme dar hair, sme furious expression Kyle usually had.

" What does it look like, Ian? I'm here to get Jodi killed," Kyle said cordially. I trembled with the tight tension in the air.

" No, really. What the hell are you doing here?" Ian snarled, his arms crossed. His eyes flickered to me for one unwilling second befor returning to his brother. " You'd better have a good reasonf or this or else Jeb will shoot your sorry butt out of here."

Kyle was going to get shot because fo me? _No..._

The humans around me were thirsting for blood. I could tell from their furious expressions. My heart was almost substaining one long note as it continued to beat frantically in my heart.

Ian sighed, a long sound that he blew out through his teeth.

" Fine, Kyle. But after this, you have nothing on me seeing as you're in the same position." He turned away from him, facing the angry humans with a calm look on his face. Kyle-my Kyle-was pleading with the humans to listen. They didn't seem to hear a wrod that he said, shouting in loud tones. It was all I could do not to cover my ears and scream.

It was only Kyle's hands that held me right there. Kyle craned his neck to search for someone in the crowd.

" Jared! Put down the gddamned rock. You're scaring her,' Kyle snapped and I flinched back automatically even though his anger wasn't directed to me. A large man came forward with anger written on his face. Ian blocked his path, casually, and hostility flashed between the two like lgihtening,.

" What were you thinking, dragging that parasite here, Kyle? You realize that you';ve risked exposure by dragging along your little girlfriend,' Jared was uelling like everybody else, but he made himself heard. His voice hurt my ears. A young boy clung to his arm when he raised it and I lurched back, not wanting it to hit me. I had nowhere to go. The wall and Kyle wwere blocking my only ways out.

" No-Jared, don't," The boy pled,' What if she's harmless?' Dispite myself, a grin tugged on my legs. All souls were harmless. The boy looked directly at me, without disgust or fear with with curiousity. At the back of the group was a man holding a gun. I shie back automactially.

Kyle suddenly shook off my arm, making me feel rejected, another funny feeling, palms up.

" Just calm down, okay? Back off Jared, you're scaring her," His voice was loud enough to be heard through all of the hall. And he was protecting me. The crowd surged forward.

" What were you thing?"

" How dare you!"

" Why'd you come back at all?"

All of those questions were directed at Kyle. And he wasn't getting upset over them. I don't think that he was paying attention at all. His stiffened back relaxed as he aught sight of something. Whatever it ws, I hoped that it would be good enough to calm the humans down.

" Wanda?" Kyle called. Who was Wanda? I felt a tiny prick of jealousy." There you are. Could you please come and give me a litle help here?" The crowd parted slightly to reveal a woman. I froze on the spot. Another feelig rippled through me. Because, in her eys, was another silver gleam.

But what was a soul doing with humans?

* * *

Sorry if this chapter was a little boring. It's been done for weeks now but I'd nver posted it up. Tell me what you think about it so far!


	5. Inquiries

_**What's up? Yes, I am very aware that my update has taken a long time, but I've had other things to do and then complications sprang up. But the good news is that I'm updating now, and I garantee that the updates will come faster. For now, enjoy the chapter and review.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

The man, Jeb, cleared a spot for the woman to walk toward me. Shyly, I peered through the humans to find her. Kyle wrapped his arm around my waist, something that he did often, I knew, and wasn't alarmed by how big he was. My attention was diverted to the soul walking toward me, her eyes curious.

"Leave her alone!" Jeb muttered to the rest of the people. What little people there were left disappeared in large groups, shooting me venomous looks as they passed, and I cringed back, unable to bare their hatred.

"Wanda, this is Sunny," Kyle introduced us before I could see her properly. I peeked around his elbow, staring demurely at the ground before daring to look up. Wanda looked at me curiously, her eyes sparkling with curiosity. I could just faintly see the silver behind her eyes, and hid my tiny prickle of jealously rather well. Wanda was beautiful.

Her thick black hair was short, falling just to her shoulders, and her hazel eyes were framed by thick lashes, where her straight eyebrows rose over them in mild surprise.

"Sunny," she said, trying out my nickname, and she smiled at me warmly, which melted away my fear. "What's your whole name, Sunny?" My uncertainly faded away; I had nothing to fear from this soul. I began to pry myself away from Kyle and stood by his side.

"They called me Sunlight Passing Through The Ice," I whispered, suddenly remembering just how close I was to other humans and shying away. Kyle's arms tightened around me, and my eyes flickered to him immediately as I murmured, "But I like Sunny. It's nice." My voice nearly cracked when he turned to look at me, his cheeks slightly flushed.

"I was a Bear, too," Wanda said, drawing my attention back to her. She stood very close to me

I watched as her eyes turned down, her lashes framing her eyes before she dared to look at me, understanding too well why I didn't want to leave.

"I know, Sunny, I know," She said, and my eyes stung at the sound of her voice. She was really sympathizing with me, about what I was going through. Her pity made me cringe and I knew it wouldn't be long before I started crying.

Kyle's hand went to my hair, bringing my face to his chest, where I buried my face, fighting the tears that were threatening to overflow. I took a deep shuddering breath, breathing him in, the scent that I'd been missing for much too long. It felt like returning home when he held me, like a gulp of fresh air after a long time with no oxygen. And I could feel his lips near my ear, drawing a trail of desire after it. He whispered comforting words to me, while I struggled to compose myself. I could hear the others leaving, but I didn't pay attention.

now, and she stared at me as she spoke "They called me Lives in The Stars there, and Wanderer here."

My eyes widened further. "Lives in the Stars." I said in awe. I watched her flush delicately. "Rides the Beast. I've heard that story so many times…,"

Her nose wrinkled but she smiled before it faded. "Did you like being a Bear, Sunny? Were you happy there?"

Her gently inquiry made me flinch, though I knew that wasn't how she intended for it to sound. It sort of sounded like she wanted to send me back, but I wasn't ready to go. I lifted my head to look at Kyle, who was suddenly unable to meet my eyes. Rejection panged through me, filling my eyes with tears and a suddenly hollowness in my chest.

"I'm sorry," She apologized, taking my tears the wrong way. She met eyes with Kyle, who shrugged, suddenly uncomfortable. Wanda reached out and took my head gently and I let her, needing the comfort. "Please don't be afraid. I won't hurt you."

"But I like it here," I said quietly, not sure who I was saying it to. It was Wanda's question, but I wanted Kyle to look at me while I said it, "I want to stay."

"It's okay," Kyle muttered to me, stroking my hair while I clung desperately to him, "Nobody's going to hurt you. I promise."

The other voices started again, but they weren't in my little bubble right now. Right now, there was only him and me, and that tiny piece of me that he'd taken with him when he left. I felt complete, happy, and I knew that I could stay here with him. I could stay with these humans and their disgust of me if it meant being with Kyle.

But the moment broke when we started moving through the tunnel, though Kyle kept my hand. Hat simple gesture was enough for me to follow him through the tunnel with a gun wielding human behind me. After a second, I trusted myself to speak, needing to hear him speak again.

"Kyle?" He stumbled briefly, and his hands clenched over mine.

"Yes?" His tone was tight. Suddenly, my euphoria faded along with any thought that he did want me. I held on desperately to my heart break. It wasn't as bad as I thought yet.

"I don't want to go back to the Bears," I whispered. I could hear other people stop talking while they listened in on our conversation for once, I couldn't care less. All I wanted to hear was Kyle's reply.

"You don't have to," He said, and my stomach turned to butterflies that turned into bees that stung me when he uttered his next words, "You can go somewhere else instead."

"Can't I stay here?" I whimpered, not wanting to beg, but not willing to drop the subject yet. I could feel myself shaking, hear the slight hitch in my voice. If Kyle noticed, he said nothing.

"No, I'm sorry, Jod-I mean, Sunny," Suddenly, he dropped my hand like he'd just touched a snake. My good mood was gone, disappeared in a puff of smoke. Instead, I could feel the cloud of rejection begin to take hold, gripping me in its tight hold while Kyle stood just next to me, unwilling to look at me or meet my eyes.

_Jodi._ He'd been about to utter her name. the girl who's body I was in now, the one who was gone. She wasn't here anymore, I was and I was her. She was me. We were the same, and yet Kyle didn't want me. He wanted her.

I sniffled, and wiped at my eyes where tears were beginning to fall. my heart shattered into a million pieces at his thoughtlessness, though my body couldn't seem to take it. I sagged slightly, which made him grab my arm again, though it was not as intimate as before. I refused to look at him while Wanda spoke to a woman at the hospital, which we'd suddenly arrived in.

Desperate to look anywhere but at him, my eyes roamed the room, searching for a distraction besides for Kyle. I could see something on the tables, containers, and I turned to stare at them.

"Sunny, don't look at them," Kyle said, suddenly panicked. My heart hammered at his voice, though I ignored it and I ignored him, peering at them. They were containers, all right, with a latch and something inside them. I squinted, cursing the fact that my eyes were blurring and suddenly, things made sense.

Souls.

There were Souls inside of the cryotanks, floating freely. I gasped, staring at them in horror then looking at the woman on the bed. My heart prickled, unable to break apart again as I realized just how much Kyle had betrayed me.

He'd brought me here to get Jodi back, the girl who had been here before me. He'd never loved me, never wanted me. He only wanted her. Suddenly, it was too much for me to take.

"_Oh!_" I gasped, recoiling away from it. I backed away from them. I didn't want to see them, didn't want to go, didn't want to lose Kyle. I closed my eyes and turned back, slamming into Kyle's chest. His arms wrapped around me, though now, I couldn't care less.

"I don't want to go!" I cried, unable to face the facts. "I want to stay with you!" I trembled, not wanting to break down completely yet.

"I know, Sunny," He said and that was all. No words of encouragement, no kiss, nothing. It cut me down to my very soul and I started sobbing.


	6. Betrayal

**_Yes, I'm updating more than one chapter. Isn't it a miracle? After this chapter, I'll have to go on what I think happens, since this is all we know about what happened before Wanda left. _**

**_I do not own The Host._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"I think I should talk to her for a little bit," Wanda said, drawing me away from my shell of misery. I raised my head to look at her, not wanting to be comforted if Kyle wasn't the one to do it.

"No," I muttered, when I realized that she planned to lead me to the containers. I twisted around, trying to escape he, "No!"

"I only want to ask you a few questions," Wanda said, leading me away from Kyle, "That's all." I sagged against her while she talked to Kyle, unable to hear straight. I'd heard of heartbreak before, but experiencing it firsthand was different than just reading about it. I only came up fro my despair when I heard Kyle hesitate.

"She's a good kid, Wanda. Can we send her somewhere nice?" I bristled slightly at being called a kid; I was older than he could imagine I was, but I couldn't speak. All I managed was a slight groan.

"Where have you lived, Sunny?" Wanda asked me, shaking my shoulders until I came up and stared at her. She repeated her question.

"Just here and the Bears. I was with them for five life terms, but I like it better here. I haven't even been here a quarter of a life term yet," I whispered, unwilling to add that Kyle was here as well, that I didn't want to leave him.

"I know, I understand, believe me," Wanda said, and her voice was slightly bitter as she said this, which peaked my interest, though I kept my mouth shut, "But isn't there anywhere you've wanted to go? What about with the Flowers I've been there, it's nice."

I was already shaking my head. "I don't want to be a plant," I muttered succinctly.

"The Spiders…," She said but trailed off when I flatly told her that I was tired of the cold and I wanted color. I knew that I was being ungrateful and probably acting like a brat, but I couldn't help it. It was a tendency of mine, a habit that hadn't left my body, to shut down and go defensive when I got upset. She suggested the Dolphins, to which I shook my head quickly.

"They're too far away," I said, unable to comprehend why she wanted me to go away. She was a Soul as well. Surely she could understand my yearning to be with Kyle. "By the time I got there, Kyle would be…he'd be…," My half choked sobs cut off with a hiccup and I stopped.

"Aren't there any other choices?" Kyle asked, anxious. "Surely there are other planets that you know of."

"Not ones the off ships are going to," Wanda muttered, "A few of the newer worlds are still open, but most are too close to Earth. I'm sorry, Sunny, but I have to send you far away. The Seekers want my friends, and I can't risk them finding you and bringing you back."

"I don't know the way here!" I said, though it was weak to say it. I was desperate, though, desperate to stay, "He covered my eyes the entire time!"

I could hear the hysteria in my own voice, the instability that had taken me over the past several years of not seeing Kyle. I could see Kyle shooting Wanda a desperate look. She shrugged helplessly.

"It's just those three," she said, trying to figure something else out. "I won't send her to the Fire planet." I shuddered at the sound of that horrible planet. I hadn't been there personally, but I had had friends who were there, and what they said didn't really encourage me to want to build residence there.

"Don't worry," Wanda said desperately to me, "You'll like the Dolphins. They're nice, of course they're nice. You'll love it there." She added when she realized how close to collapsing I was. She could probably relate because this was too much stress. Souls weren't designed to handle too much stress.

"I don't want to go," I mumbled again, though it was futile to say it now.

"Sunny," Wanda said tentatively, "I need to ask you some questions about Jodi." I felt Kyle stiffen beside me, and I had to fight down my anger and bitterness, and this shocked me. I'd never felt any negative thought toward anybody but now, all I wanted was to somehow bring Jodi here and shake her.

"What about her?" I muttered, not really in the mood to talk about her. Kyle seemed to hear the tone of my voice, and he looked at me rather curiously, though I couldn't bare to look at him.

"Is she there with you? Like, can you hear her thoughts?" Wanda asked. Kyle's crumpled expression lifted, which only tore at my heart even more. Of course, he would care about her, never mind that she wasn't here anymore.

"Hear her thoughts?" I asked, shocked. "No, my thoughts are mine alone. But, I don't get what you mean." Of course my thoughts would be my thoughts. This was my body, and mine alone. Whose thoughts would be here with me, anyway?

"Does she talk to you? Do you ever hear her thinking or are you ever aware that you can see her past?" Now, I was extremely shocked. I couldn't understand why she would think that my body would be talking to me.

"My body?" I asked, just to clarify, and she nodded. I shook my head quickly, already having a headache from my crying spell. "She doesn't have any thoughts. It's me in here. Just me." Kyle's eyes tightened at my words.

"Is that bad?" He asked Wanda. I frowned. Why would it be bad, I wondered, if none of the bodies ever stuck around anyway? Once the Souls were placed in, their host would disappear. Of course it wasn't bad, because it was just what happened.

"How long have you been in there, Sunny?" Wanda asked, her tone thoughtful. I thought for a second.

"How long has it been, Kyle? Five years? Or was it six? You disappeared before I came home." His eyebrows knitted together as I said this.

"Six," He mumbled.

"And how old are you?" Wanda asked me.

"Twenty seven," I said, having pasted my birthday some time ago. The party my friends had thrown me had been fun, though it just made me that much sadder, that I could never see them again.

"Why does it matter?" Kyle asked, echoing my thoughts without realizing it. His eyes slid over mine and landed on Wanda, both of them seeming to forget that I was there .

"The more time someone spends as a human before becoming a soul has a better chance of making a recovery. The greater the percentage of their life they spent human, the more memories they have, the more connections, the more years being called their right name. it makes it easier to come back."

"Is twenty one years enough?" Kyle asked, his voice edging toward desperate, slowly cutting me apart at the core without realizing it. Wanda shrugged again, looking strangely unhappy.

"We'll find out," She said, glum.

"It's not fair!" I suddenly blurted out, much to Wanda's shock. She jumped in the air and stared at me. I stared at her, "Why do you get to stay? Why can't I stay, if you stay too?"

She swallowed, staring at me and for a second, I could see tears filling her eyes before she spoke, "That wouldn't be fair. But I don't stay either, Sunny. I have to go back soon. Maybe we'll leave together." It did make me a little calmer, to know that she would be with me but not by much.

"Why do we have to go anyway?" I asked.

"We have to give back their bodies. I have to give mine back, as well." She sounded so sad, I felt sympathetic for her and moved forward to comfort her. Before I got there, I heard a voice laced with anger speak:

"What?" It was Ian, Kyle's brother, standing with his fists clenched and his face white with anger. I cringed back because he scared at me.

"Ian, what's the problem?" Kyle asked, puzzled. Ian called Wanda's name, stretching out his hand toward her, where she was trembling, her eyes filled with tears. Maybe I wasn't the only soul to fall for a human.

"Come here," Ian muttered, and tired of waiting, he grabbed her hand and dragged her away. Kyle stepped in front of them, trying to block them. Ian's face contorted with anger, and he stopped. He hauled his knee back and smashed his foot to Kyle's facer.

"Ian!" Wanda shrieked. Terrified, I lunged forward, trying to stop Kyle from falling back onto the chair. I tackled him and we went sprawling on the ground. Ian, angry and betrayed, dragged Wanda behind him and suddenly me and Kyle were alone.

Kyle picked himself off and fixed me with a look. But it was me who spoke first.

"You only want Jodi," I stated and his eye went wide.


End file.
